The Battle Between Life and Death
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: Fairy Tail Au When separated at birth, twin sisters, Life & Death meet 12 years later, will they be allies or will Death Kill Life? Sorry I'm horrible at intros.
1. Credits

**Credits**

My friend and I are writing this book together my friends name is venusaura and she has an account on Wattpad. If you want to see what the outfits, necklaces, and other things look like go to Wattpad and search up The Battle Between Life and Death. Wattpad allows you to put pictures on the chapters **.**

 **Neither me nor** **venusaura** **own Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail characters that appear in this book.**

 **Fairy Tail and all of the Fairy Tail characters belong to the creator of Fairy Tail (sorry I don't know how to spell his name)**

 **The videos are from YouTube and belong to whoever created them on YouTube**

 **The pictures are from Google and/or Bing and belong to whoever posted them in the internet.**

 **The only thing me and** **venusaura** **own are Scarlet, Raven, the life dragon slayer, the death dragon slayer, sugar, soul, Emilia (the girl's mother), Robin (the girl's father), and the plot of the story.**

 **Everything else belongs to their respective owners**

 **Bye, we hope you enjoy the book!**


	2. Prologue

No One's POV

Our story begins in the far away, secluded, village of Sandstone.

Now Sandstone isn't a very popular village, in fact only the villagers that reside there know of its existence. Sandstone village is located on an ancient dragon breeding ground, surround by tall trees and huge mountains made of red sand.

Why is this important u ask?

It is important, because Sandstone village is currently under attack by a monster. A monster rarely seen. A monster that leaves no survivors. A monster of unimaginable power.

A monster known as Acnologia.

The villagers are fighting against Acnologia as best they can, trying to give the weak and young a chance to flee.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village a young woman gives birth to 2 young twin girls. One baby of light, and one of dark.

On January 16th, X771 twin sisters Raven and Scarlet were born; to parents Emilia and Robin Skype.

While her husband helped in the fight against Acnologia, Emilia fled with the children.

But unfortunately Emilia was hit by a piece of falling debris, she somehow managed to shield the children from getting hit.

Even as she was slowly bleeding out Emilia kept running until the blood loss finally caught up to her.

As Emilia lay of the forest floor, barley able to move, she places a necklace on each of the twin's necks. The right necklace on Raven, and the Left necklace on Scarlet.

"I love you . . . Raven . . . Scarlet . . . never forget . . . that!'

With that said Emilia took her very last breath.

On January 16th, X771 Emilia and Robin Skype, along with their whole village (except for their children), died.

2 dragons, 1 of death and 1 of life, heard the chaos and distress of the Sandstone village.

On their way to check it out they found nothing but ruins and death.

But as they were about to leave they heard the soft cries of 2 babies. Quickly they went to investigate.

Upon further inspection they found 2 newborn infants curled up to their deceased mother. They each could sense the great power coming from the children.

They knew that these twins where now orphans.

They also knew that neither of them had the heart to leave either baby there.

So they each carefully took a child.

Apep Reaper was known as the dragon of death. Unlike most would think he didn't like when innocent people died. But non-innocent ones, now that's a totally different story. His powers and beliefs made him the perfect match to raise Raven, the Dragon Slayer of death.

Alina was known as the dragon of life. Also unlike most people would think she believed that some souls could be saved from the edge of darkness, but others were to far gone. Basically she believed that not everyone was worth saving. Her powers and beliefs made her the perfect fit to raise Scarlet, the Dragon Slayer of life.

(Btw they knew the names of the children because their names are written on the back of their half of their necklace)

Later that day the 2 dragons separated.

Forever separating life and death, or so they thought.

When separated Life & Death meet 12 years later, will they be allies or will death _**kill**_ life?

To be continued in . . . The Battle between Life and Death.


	3. The First Meeting

No One's POV

Now let's flash forward 12 years after that fateful day.

Our story begins in a small town known as Flintwood, at a bar known as Lucky Lucy. A known assassin by the name of Nightshade isn't in the brightest of moods.

Let's just say he's an alcoholic who doesn't like the price of his bill. So instead of solving it the rational way he decided to use violence. Basically he's a grown man throwing a temper tantrum and trying to kill the bartender, because he's not getting his ways.

With all of the commotion going on no one noticed a young girl of the age of 12 and her flying cat companion slip into the bar, undetected.

As the unknown girl and her companion watched the interaction between Nightshade and the bartender, in the shadows, the young girl sighed "Looks like another slay, Soul!"

"Looks like it, Raven!" Creepily giggled Soul the exceed.

Soul is a black exceed with white fur, in the front, shaped like a skeleton. Topped off with her icy blue eyes. Her look is completed with a white skirt and red crop top. She is often seen wearing a red cloak.

Raven is a 12 year old girl with black hair and red highlights. Her cold unforgiving hazel eyes and an X shaped scar on her left cheek are the only connections she has to her past.

Raven is often seen wearing a red dress with blue polka dots sporting from the bottom. While her dark as midnight and blood colored hair is styled in 2 pony tails.

Unexpectedly, the man produced a dagger out of nowhere. Raven knew this was her only chance to save the poor bartenders life.

In the blink of an eye Raven disappeared into thin air, only to reappear behind the unsuspecting assassin.

1 swift kick of her leg sent the man flying head first into the brick wall on the other side of the bar.

Angry, hurt, and downright confused Nightshade turned to face whoever dare disrespect him. After all he is the, self-proclaimed, greatest assassin to ever exist.

Well let's just say, Nightshade wished he never turned around.

Raven slowly walked towards the second rate assassin. Once she was close enough to him so that witnesses couldn't see her face, she smiled a devilish smile. One so creepy it would cause the devil himself would run in the other direction.

Shortly after she smiled the eyes turned an inhumanly red. The color of blood.

Like the true man child he is, the unnamed assassin coward in fear. "W-what are y-you?" He questioned.

"Me? I am death. I am revenge. I am Raven, and I've come here to exact revenge against you for all of the innocent lives you have stolen out of greed. You, selfishly, care more about money than you do about your starving children. Well not anymore!" Stated Raven, "You know Rob ", the man shivered at the mention of his name, "for everyone action there is a reaction. In this case your reaction is . . . Death."

"Please spare me. I-I'll be better I swear!"

Raven smiled, she smiled the prettiest most gentle smiled someone could ever possess.

"No."

With that said Raven thruster her hand towards the man and a black beam erupted from her palm.

Fortunately for Nightshade, who we now know as Rob, Ravens blow didn't hit him, because it was interrupted by a counter attack.

"What the? Who are you?" Questioned a bewildered Raven.

As smoke from the attack faded the figure of a young girl appeared.

To Be Continued In

The Battle Between Life and Death


	4. We're What?

Previously on

.

The Battle between Life and Death

Like the true man child he is, the unnamed assassin coward in fear. "W-what are y-you?" He questioned.

"Me? I am death. I am revenge. I am Raven, and I've come here to exact revenge against you for all of the innocent lives you have stolen out of greed. You, selfishly, care more about money than you do about your starving children. Well not anymore!" Stated Raven, "You know Rob ", the man shivered at the mention of his name, "for everyone action there is a reaction. In this case your reaction is . . . Death."

"Please spare me. I-I'll be better I swear!"

Raven smiled, she smiled the prettiest most gentle smiled someone could ever possess.

"No."

With that said Raven thruster her hand towards the man and a black beam erupted from her palm.

Fortunately for Nightshade, who we now know as Rob, Ravens blow didn't hit him, because it was interrupted by a counter attack.

"What the? Who are you?" Questioned a bewildered Raven.

As smoke from the attack faded the figure of a young girl appeared. 

Present 

No One's POV

"Who are you?" questioned Raven.

"Who are you?" countered the mystery girl.

Raven frowned. Some not only had the nerve to interrupt her attack, but the audacity to completely ignore her question.

This girl was asking for it.

"I asked you first!" stated raven  
"Well why I should answer a killer?" questioned the still unnamed girl.

Okay this girl was really going to get it now. Without another thing said a battle begun.

(Sorry if it's bad I'm not good at describing battle scenes)

Raven jumped an inhuman height and was instantly above the strange girl. Her hand coated in an unknown black substance.

With an anger building within her Raven slashed her hand at the girl. But at the last millisecond the puzzling girl dodged the attack.

She mysterious girl turned and kicked her left foot at Raven's head. Or at least she tried to. Raven blocked her foot with her hand. Grabbing the unnamed girl's foot with her hand she squeezed.

"Looks like I won. With your foot in my hand you can't move. Now tell me, Who Are You?" questioned Raven

"Don't you know?" stated the unknown girl. Raven raised her brow in interest, "You never doubt your enemy; even if they're dead. After all, you never know what they could have up their Cold Dead sleeve."

With that said the mysterious girl launched off her right foot, turned in midair, and kick Raven on the right side of her head.

Raven not suspecting the girl's bold attack unfortunately fell victim to her attack, but thanks to her training she recovered almost instantly.

With a new burning fire Raven thrust her hand out; "That's it. You want a real battle you just got one! Death Dragon Soul Attack."

The mystery girl was devoured in a heap of demon souls. With the girl being held in place by the souls of her victims, Raven got the chance to really see the girl who dare stand up to her. Hazel eyes, like Raven's own, glared at her.

She was young, probably Raven's own age (12). Same height as Raven too (4.8 ft.). The girl though, was obviously Ravens total opposite.

The girl has long pink and purple hair cascading down her back. A pink strapless shirt, with a short purple skirt, and shiny golden heels. Though Raven was surprised to find out that the girl sported no makeup.

Raven was even more surprised to discover that the girl was not alone. Hiding in the shadows a cat watched the whole scene play out.

The cat was the exact opposite of Soul. Shiny gold fur and baby blue eyes. The cat wore a black skirt, dark purple crop top, and pink sandals. Though unlike Soul this cat seemed to have no interest in wearing a cloak.

Using Raven's distraction to her own advantage the girl mumbled words under her breath, "Life Dragon Slash".

Suddenly the souls were slashed in half. This caught Ravens attention; no one had ever gotten out of her Soul Attack. Though what most surprised her was the fact this girl was the Light Dragon Slayer.

"This has been fun but why don't you say we take this battle to another place?" With that the girl grabbed her worried/hiding cat and bolted out the door.

(The girl took her own cat not Soul)

Not wanting to let the mysterious girl to disappear Raven followed. They ended up in some forest. Neither cat anywhere to be seen.

"I guess I owe you my name, don't I?" questioned the girl. Giving Raven no time to answer the girl turned around and spoke, "My name is Violet wielder of the Life dragon Slayer powers. Well I told you my name, so I believe I least deserve to know your name."

"I am Raven, holder of the Death Dragon Slayer powers. Now I'm sorry to do this since I never meet someone as powerful as me, but you let my kill escape. Now someone has to take his place and that someone is you. Death dragon Slayer Roar."

The girl now known as Violet countered her attack. "Life Dragon Slayer Roar."

White collided with black. Life colliding with death. Both girls both fell down to the ground, unimaginable pain exploding throughout their heads.

Suddenly images flashed through the girls minds.

A girl giving birth (their mother).

A dragon attacking an unsuspecting village (Acnologia).

The previous girl running through the forest with two bundles in her arms.

The girl collapsing.

The girl saying her last words (read prologue for details).

Finally being taken by the dragons.

After a few moments the girls looked at each other, recognition flashing through their eyes. Violet and Raven rise to their feet.

Without thinking both girls bolt. Running in opposite directions, as fast as their feet can carry them.

Both girls confused about what just happened, but both knowing one thing

.

.

.

.  
They are sisters

Find out what happens next in

.

The Battle Between Life and Death


End file.
